


A Game of Torture

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s have some fun," Overlord chuckled, slamming the hammer down on Fort Max's thumb. The only sound heard was a crunch and very crude squish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Torture

Fortress woke up to an agonizing headache and throbbing system. He bit his lip and choked back a sob. The urge to just scream and cry was too much, but Max wouldn’t let his torturer have the pleasure. He shut his optics again, hoping to go back to sleep or just die already. He didn’t want to wake up! At this point, he didn’t ever want to wake up! He didn’t want to come back to endless pain and torture! Primus, somebody just kill him already!

"Stop trembling," A deep voice told him.

"Kill me… Please… just do it already!” Fort Max whispered, his only reply was a deep chuckle.

The room filled with silence before the voice spoke up once more. "Now, now, Max, where would be the fun in that?"

Fortress didn’t say anything. He knew he should’ve responded, Max thought frantically within his own mind, he knew he should’ve-

_SMACK!!!_

He gasped, feeling the pain of a hard servo striking his face.

“That’s for talking back,” Lies, Max didn’t even respond to him.

_**SMACK!!!!!** _

“And that’s for trembling like a sparkling.” Overlord smirked down at him. His servo reached down and gentle stroked his dented face, tapping against it once in a while. “Poor thing,” he cooed. “If only you’d tell me what I want to know.” He lifted Max up into a sitting position, his bloodied chains rattling as he sat up.

A Cheshire grin appeared on Overlord’s face. “Tell me what I want to know, Fortress.”

"Frag you," Max spat at him.

In a split second, Overlord’s face turned twisted and angry. He harshly slammed Fortress Maximus down on the floor, kicking him multiple times in the stomach. Max was nearly beaten to the point his tanks started to crack and break, but Overlord stopped. No… Max thought weakly, kill me… you fragger… 

Fort Max didn’t register the curses that came from Overlord’s mouth or another kick to his midsection. He was lucky that he could tell that there was darkness surrounding him when Overlord left and slammed the door shut.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He didn’t know how much time had passed. Max vaguely heard the door open with the sound of heavy pedes interning with it.  
Overlord leaned over him and smirked. "So glad to see that you’re still awake." He crooned sweetly.

Max couldn’t help it, his frame started to tremble again.

“Tsk, darling, we’ve got to fix this little problem of yours.” The blue mech said and slammed down his tray of tools. He grabbed a hammer and walked over to Max, crouching down to his level.

"Let’s have some fun," Overlord chuckled, slamming the hammer down on Fort Max's thumb. The only sound heard was a crunch and very crude squish! Fort Max yelped and struggled against his chains. “Stop moving!” Overlord roared at him, smashing his thumb and whole servo over and over again. He only stopped after completely flatting his servo and part of his wrist. He turned back to face Max with a deadly smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Why aren't you screaming?!”

Max didn’t say anything but a whimper, so Overlord grabbed a scalpel and jabbed it right on the center of the chest. Maximus choked back a sob as Overlord grabbed a ball gag and held it in front of his face. "See this?" he asked.

Overlord wrenched open Maximus’ mouth and stuck it in place, tightening it as far as it would go. “Since you’re not speaking." Overlord growled deeply. "You have no use for your denta, right?" He reached for one of Max’s sharper teeth. “How pretty,” he hummed as he grabbed his wrench. He hooked his tool around his canine not caring to notice how much Fortress was whimpering or how his tears just kept coming. Overlord roughly began to twist the wrench around until he yanked it free. He took the tooth from the wrench and observed it for a moment. It was covered with blood, he noticed and smirked, just like my dearest Maximus. He dropped the tooth down on the tray and moved the wrench back over his mouth. 

“Let’s see how many I can pull before you go into stasis lock.” He chuckled, already picking out the next tooth to pull.

Fort Max trembled as the wrench clenched down on his other canine. Tears dropped from his optics and onto his dented cheeks as the tool began to twist and pull. He just wanted this to be over…!


End file.
